Batman: The Complete Story
by Slashranger444
Summary: This story is about the well-known hero Batman.
1. 1: Beginnings

Bruce Wayne, "Alfred, pay the company that we traded with, um, Cobblepot! Yes, pay the Cobblepots for their help."

Alfred Pennyworth, "Yes, fine. You know I don't like this work with the Cobblepots, sir. They are an evil bunch."

Bruce just waves his hand and Alfred leaves the room. Bruce opens a letter that looks dusty and old. Bruce reads the letter, and lies it on the table. It was written by Commissioner Gordon. Bruce looks at the letter, and walks outside. He takes a deep breath, and goes for a walk. Bruce walks to the outskirts of Gotham City, and sits down on a rock. Bruce looks up and sees Alfred standing beside him.

Alfred, "If you would like, sir, I will take the work for the day."

Bruce, "Yes, Alfred, thank you."

Alfred walks away, back to Wayne Enterprises. Bruce sits there a bit longer, and gets up to walk into the woods. Bruce walks through the woods blindly. Bruce walks faster, not knowing where he's going, but knowing there's a purpose for him being there. Bruce finds a hole in a mountain.

Bruce, "Strange, I-"

Bruce falls through a hole at the base of the mountain to find a cave full of bats.

Bruce, "Bats. What is this supposed to be? Was I supposed to find this place?"

Bruce walks around the cave before leaving, and gets back to Wayne Enterprises. He finds Alfred pacing at the door.

Alfred, "Sir, I know this may disturb you, but they found out who killed your parents. He is in court tomorrow morning."

Bruce, "Who was it?"

Alfred, "Tucker Cobblepot."

Bruce, "Dammit! Tucker? I made a deal with his son Oswald! Forget the payment, Alfred! Just get Oswald on the ph-"

An explosion cuts him off. Oswald Cobblepot bursts in with an army of penguins. Oswald sends his "penguin bomb" to blow away the elevator door. After Oswald has escaped upstairs, Wayne Enterprises worker Lucius Fox rushes out.

Lucius, "What happened?"

Bruce, "Lucius, if I make it through this I need your technical skills to create something to stop this madman."

Lucius, "What do you mean?"

Bruce, "A suit. A batsuit. Design it like a bat, because I know just the animal to take after."

Lucius, "A bat?"

Bruce, "I know it sounds crazy, but I got the idea from my walk through the woods today. I found a cave, and it's just the place to keep my equipment."

Lucius, "Alright, I'll have it done by tomorrow."

Bruce hurries to the elevator and finds it powered down.

Bruce, "Shit, Cobblepot's smart. What is he looking for?"

Alfred, "Tucker. Oswald is looking for Tucker."

Bruce uses a screwdriver to take off the air vent cover, and crawls through the vents upstairs. He finds that Cobblepot has the whole building under siege.

Oswald, "Where is Tucker Cobblepot?"

Wayne worker. "I don't know, sir."

Oswald, "Then where is Bruce Wayne? It is time to end the Wayne legacy if I cannot find my father. Bruce? Wayne, I know you can hear me! Show yourself, now!"

Bruce crawls back down the vent.

Bruce, "Lucius, you finished the suit yet?"

Lucius, "Bruce, it's not finished, but it's armor."

Bruce, "Good enough. Give it to me."

Bruce puts on the temporary armor and mask, and heads back up the vent to stop Cobblepot.

Oswald, "Bruce Wayne! Come out now, or I will kill your colleagues one by one!"

Bruce, "You'll never find Wayne. I'm here to stop you, Cobblepot."

Oswald, "Please, call me the Penguin! Who are you?"

Bruce, "I'm the Protector."

Penguin laughs, and sends the thugs after Protector, and the Protector tries to fight them off, but he is soon captured.

Penguin, "Really? Was that your best shot? I'll let you off with a warning. I'll return tomorrow for Wayne."

Protector slides back down the vent and slips into Lucius' office.

Protector, "Lucius, here. You fix up the suit, remember my description. I'm going to a rumored training camp."

Bruce heads to a building in the center of Gotham, which is home to the most famed martial arts trainer Sensei Wu.

Bruce, "Sensei, is there any way you can train me in the way of the martial arts in a day."

Wu laughs, and says, "With your keen mind, it will not be hard, but you need to listen, Wayne. You need to trust your instincts."

Bruce, "Yes, Sensei. I will."

Wu, "Then let us train!"

Bruce and Wu train, and soon Bruce is a master in the martial arts. The next day he is ready to leave.

Wu, "Bruce, there is still many things I have not taught you. Therefore, I give you this. It is a copy of my own asessment at my martial arts school. May it help you, Bruce Wayne. May it help you."

Bruce reads the assessment on the limo ride home from the training facility. He goes back to Wayne Enterprises to find the suit done.

Bruce, "Excellent bat suit, Lucius. Now for the symbol."

Bruce grabs a blade sharpener, and uses it to make the symbol of a bat. He clips it to the center of the suit, and attaches a piece of cloth to the back. Bruce puts on the full suit, and knows exactly what to call himself.

Bruce, "The Batman."


	2. 2: Cold Blooded

The newly created Batman makes some gadgets for him to use before he heads to fight Penguin.

Alfred, "Sir, Penguin is here."

Batman grabs all of his gadgets and clips them all to his belt. Batman walks out into the entrance, and finds Penguin with thugs and penguin-bots behind him.

Penguin, "Are you the new and improved Protector?"

Batman, "No. I am the symbol of all that is right. I am the Batman."

Penguin, "Penguin versus bat, go figure. Get him, boys, while I look for Wayne!"

Penguin's thugs step forward to defeat Batman, but he defeats them easily.

Penguin, "Ah, what moves! So, Bats, why me? Why am I the first villain you choose to stop?"

Batman, "You will be the first out of many, trust me, Penguin."

Batman fights with Penguin, and they fight outside. Commissioner Gordon and the officers arrive, and they watch the Batman fight Penguin. Penguin tries to escape using a walkway between Wayne Enterprises and the building next to it, but Batman grapples up and the fight continues.

Penguin, "Trust me, Bats, I can defeat you easily!"

Penguin presses a button and a knife slides out of his umbrella. Penguin stabs at Batman with the blade, but Batman dodges the lunges. Batman grabs the knife, and pulls it out of the umbrella, tossing it to the streets below. Batman has another fistfight with Penguin, and Penguin kicks Batman off of the walkway.

Penguin, "Time to see if this bat can fly!"

Penguin tries to stomp on Batmans fingers, but Batman pulls his hand away, taking Penguin's leg with it. Penguin uses the grapple in his umbrella to grapple to a helicopter, and Batman soon releases his grip after Penguin uses the oil slick in his umbrella to blind Batman.

Gordon, "You! You let him get away!"

Batman, "He'll be back. I'll be ready when he does come back."

Gordon, "Who are you?"

Batman, "I'm the Batman."

Batman lets himself fall of the ledge of the building he was standing on, and grapples to Lucius' newly designed Batwing. Batman flies to the cave he found the day before, and lands his Batwing through a giant hole near the one he originally fell through. Alfred and Lucius were waiting for him.

Lucius, "I can fix this place up, and turn it into your base of operations. What will you call it?"

Batman, "The Batcave. Also, Lucius, I need a car."

Lucius, "One Batmobile coming up."

Over the next few days, Bruce and Lucius work on the Batcave and Batmobile. After five days of work, it is finally done. Lucius finishes Batman's car, which he decides will be called the Battank instead, due to the tank-like build of the car.

Bruce, "Perfect."

An alarm goes off, and Bruce gets into his bat suit and drives off to the Gotham City Bank. Batman bursts through the windows and fights with some thugs that are stealing money from the vaults.

Batman, "You shouldn't do that. Not when the Batman's around."

Batman takes out the thugs, and leaves them tied up for the police. He frees the hostages, and drives off back to the Batcave.

Batman, "Worked like a charm. This city needed a hero. Now there is one."

Lucius, "Good thing, too. The Penguin's at the Gotham Capitol, and he's holding the mayor hostage."

Batman, "Here we go again, Penguin. This time, I'm ready."

Batman drives to the capitol.


	3. 3: Final Fight

Batman reaches the capitol and heads inside to find the building filled with thugs. Batman takes one out, and soon takes them out one by one. Batman heads to the mayor's office, and finds the mayor tied up with a robot penguin in his lap. Batman unties the mayor, and finds explosives inside the penguin.

Batman, "What a sick, twisted way of leaving your calling card."

Batman finds the timer, which was at one minute. Batman disarms the bomb, and heads for the Penguin, who is searching the vault.

Batman, "You miss me?"

Batman and Penguin engage in another fistfight, and Batman gains the upper hand. Batman dodges a hit from Penguin, and kicks him into the vault door. Pengun gets up and uses the knife umbrella again, but Batman's prepared. He grabs the blade and bends it, throwing away the umbrella. Penguin kicks Batman and escapes using smoke pellets.

Batman, "Penguin escaped again. He needs to be brought to justice. Time to find him."

Batman heads back to the Batcave and runs an analysis of the situation, and finds the Penguin's hiding place."

Batman, "Alfred, it's time this man has been brought to justice. I'm heading to Cobblepot Zoo."

Batman drives through the main gate and heads for the Penguin exhibit. Batman drives right through the wall and leaps out, taking out Penguin's goons.

Penguin, "Shit! The Batman. What a surprise. You were trying to stop me, weren't you? Too late! Bruce Wayne is dead!"

Batman, "He isn't dead. He has been protected by me."

Penguin, "Really? Then how did I kill him yesterday when I found him talking to the mayor in the mayor's office?"

Batman fights with Penguin, and Penguin blasts him back with his shotgun umbrella. Batman runs back at him, his suit having doubled as a bulletproof vest. Batman kicks Penguin in the face, and grapples Penguin to a lamppost.

Penguin, "I will defeat you, Batman! I will! Trust me!"

Batman drives away, leaving the police to find Penguin the next morning.

Gordon, "The Batman came through for Gotham when it really needed it, and we thank him for that."

Police officer, "Commissioner! A man just robbed a bank, leaving this question mark behind!"

Gordon, "Then get over there, quickly! Also, tell someone we need to build a bat signal, because we'll need to call Batman when he's needed.

Officer, "Yes, sir!"

Gordon drives away to the bank.

Meanwhile, Batman's back at the batcave.

Batman, "How could he kill Bruce Wayne when I am Bruce."

Batman types something into the computer. A newspaper article pops up. The headlines say Bruce Wayne found dead. Batman types another sentence into the computer, and the headlines say Bruce Wayne fraud.

Batman, "I knew it. Someone faked it. But who?"

Alfred, "Sir, you might want to head to the bank, the police are investigating a crime scene there."

Batman, "Alright, Alfred, I'm going."

Batman gets into the Battank and drives to the bank.


	4. 4: Riddles and Clues

Batman arrives at the bank to find Commissioner Gordon inspecting a green question mark.

Batman, "A question, Commissioner?"

Gordon, "We never know. But we did find this."

Gordon hands Batman a piece of paper.

Batman, "A riddle. It says, 'What is it that no man wants to have, but no man wants to lose?' "

Gordon, "What does it mean?"

Batman, "The answer is a lawsuit. There are no lawsuits in town except for the...The Gotham lawsuit! The Gotham City and Metropolis lawsuit! That's where he's going to strike next."

Gordon, "We'll be there."

Batman is hiding in the shadows as the lawsuit goes on. All of a sudden, a gunshot goes off and the room goes dark. When the lights come on, the Gotham Mayor is gone, and something is written on the wall. Batman looks at the writing.

Batman, "Another riddle. This one is, 'As one baker to another - How do you make a dishonest shortcake?' "

Gordon, "There are too many kinds to guess, like strawberry, blueberry-"

Batman, "Lieberry!"

Gordon, "Excuse me?"

Batman, "Lieberry, a crude form of library. The Gotham Library!"

Batman gets into the Battank and drives to the Gotham Library.

Batman, "The jig is up, Riddler!"

?, "Ooh, Riddler, what a nice name. Call me Riddler from now on."

Batman, "No, it can't be. Edward Nigma?"

Riddler, "You really are a good detective, but not as good as me. This is only a television screen. Your next clue is what belongs to you, but is owned by others?"

Batman, "Everything can be used by others, but not all are owned by yourself."

Riddler, "A tough one, eh?"

Batman, "Others can use it, so the answer is your name."

Riddler, "Oh, good one. Can you figure out where this is broadcasting from?"

Batman, "My name is Batman. The zoo, bats exhibit!"

Riddler, "Come on! You can't be that good!"

Batman hops into the Battank and drives to the Gotham Zoo.


	5. 5: One Dangerous Riddle

Batman arrives at the zoo, only to find the gates locked and a note in the lock.

Batman, "Another riddle. 'What is black and white and filled with fuzz?' Cops can be referred to as fuzz. Also, a squad car is black and white. A squad car. The police station is Riddler's next target."

Batman arrives at the police station, and finds Riddler tying up Gordon while the mayor is a few feet away.

Batman, "It's over, Riddler."

Riddler, "Don't just assume it is! Get him!"

Batman dodges a swipe from Riddler's cane, and kicks a thug in the face. Batman hits Riddler in the gut, and fights with some thugs. Batman dodges a double team attack from two guards and kicks one in the groin, while another falls into a cell and Batman locks it. Batman fights the last thug, and finishes him off with a new gadget, the batarang.

Batman, "Where's Riddler?"

Gordon, "Escaped while you were busy with the guards."

Batman, "Dammit!"

Gordon, "Untie us!"

Batman unties Gordon and the mayor, and slips out through the ventilation system. He climbs into the Battank, and drives back to the Batcave.

Batman, "Alfred, run a test on the Riddler and doppelgangers."

Alfred, "Yes, sir. Edward Nigma is known for making extreme likenesses of famous men and women."

Batman, "He's responsible for my dead doppelganger."

Batman drives to the abandoned movie warehouse, as it was used for makeup and arts.

Batman, "Riddler. I know you're here."

Riddler, "How did you figure it out? You defeated my thugs, destroyed my plan, and now you've found me. How?"

Batman, "It was that easy."

Batman uses his new batclaw to grab the cane out of Riddler's hand, and kicks Riddler onto the ground.

Batman, "See you at Arkham Asylum."

Batman ties up the Riddler and leaves him outside the police station.

Batman, "Done here, Alfred."

Alfred, "Call it a night, then, sir."

Batman, "Ok Alfred, I'll rest."

Alfred, "Good. Come back to Wayne Manor at once."

Batman, "Wayne Manor? What about the cave?"

Alfred, "Come back to Wayne Manor, we'll talk about the cave then."


End file.
